Cristales Verdes
by VLOrfne
Summary: Un nuevo ser ha aparecido en Mystic Fall, ¿qué harán los hermanos Salvatore al respecto?
1. Chapter 1

Cristales verdes.

Prólogo.

Todavía no pasaba de medianoche, sin embrago el bosque resultaba muy callado, tan sólo unos pasos podían escucharse acercándose a las ruinas de una antigua iglesia. Pasos pesados que indicaban ser de un varón adulto, despreocupado, pues nadie que piense que está en peligro podría caminar haciendo tanto ruido, en cambio este ser no le importaba, él era el peligro que los demás debían temer.

Damon volvía a mirar esas ruinas, ¿por qué terminaba siempre en ese lugar? Después cazar, molestar un poco a su hermano y a sus amigos mortales, tomaba una caminata por el bosque y siempre, irremediablemente, terminaba en ese lugar. Hoy, sin embargo, se sentía demasiado melancólico como para encontrarse con la novia mortal de su hermano, le recordaba tanto a su perdido amor y a pesar de ello, seguía visitando ese lugar que antes le llenaba de esperanza. La iglesia donde pensaba que se encontraba Katherine, donde tantas veces soñó con rescatarla… donde se quebró su motivo de vivir. Pero era demasiado orgulloso para pensar en terminar su existencia, debía encontrar otro propósito para vivir y olvidar su destrozado sueño… aunque ciento cuarenta y cinco años soñando es demasiado tiempo.

Dio media vuelta, echando una última mirada a las piedras y con un dolor en su pecho, se retiró de ese lugar, con los mismos pasos pesados. Desde las ramas de un árbol cercano a la iglesia, una silueta le miraba indiferente, no le representaba ningún peligro.

Capítulo I

Elena y Stefan caminaba abrazados por las calles de Mystic Falls, despreocupados de la avanzada noche o al menos eso aparentaban. No les preocupara de algún asaltante los atacara, Stefan podría encargarse sin el menor esfuerzo, incluso si Damon se aparecía no resultaba una gran amenaza… al menos no en el estado de ánimo que se encontraba. Eso último llegaba a angustiar a Stefan, sí, el había encontrado el amor en Elena, pero su hermano mayor aún añoraba aquella mujer que él mismo también había amado y a quien también había llorado, y ellas los había abandonado.

El sonido de unos pasos sacó de los pensamientos a Stefan, eran unos pasos que si bien eran pesados, tenían un ritmo torpe y se acercaban a ellos, los venía siguiendo.

"Elena, alguien nos sigue."

"¿Crees que sea Damon?"

"No lo creo… pero de lo que estoy seguro es que no es humano…"

Ante estas últimas palabras Stefan fue empujado hasta el otro extremo de la calle, lo único que alcanzó a escuchar fue el grito de Elena que decía su nombre. Cuando se levantó vio a su hermano sosteniendo a un vampiro andrajoso mientras que su amada corría hacia él.

"Estuvo a punto de atacarme…"

"Tengo hambre" fueron las primeras palabras del extraño "no me pueden negar a una mortal…"

"¿De qué diablos hablas?" Damon podría haberse reído de ese patético vampiro sino estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo para contenerlo.

"No he bebido en tanto tiempo… lo necesito… ¡lo exijo!"

El andrajoso vampiro golpea a Damon y se va directo a Elena quien es sujetada por Stefan y, a la velocidad que sólo un ser de la noche alcanza, huye del lugar. Elena está confundida, a pesar de que sus ojos están fuertemente cerrados puede sentir cada vez que su novio cambia de dirección y cuando por fin se han detenido, sólo mira árboles a su alrededor, se han metido al bosque.

"Me ha tendido una trampa… ¡me ha empujado hasta el bosque!" exclama Stefan enfadado.

Pueden escuchar ruidos provenientes de aquí y de allá, asechándolos, asustándolos, jugando con ellos y sus nervios.

"Stefan, estúpido, has caído en su juego." Damon se acerca a ellos protegiendo la espalda de su hermano, ¿cómo es posible que un vampiro no esté debilitado por la sed?

"¿Creen que podrán salvarla de nosotros?" otro hombre, vestido también en harapos, se acerca a ellos, sus ojos de vampiros mirando directamente a Elena "Sólo queremos a la mortal."

"No" Stefan coloca a Elena entre Damon y él, en este momento debe confiar en su hermano.

"Ustedes no nos interesan, son unos jóvenes estúpidos nada más…"

"¿Jóvenes?" le pregunta Damon desafiante.

"No son nada para nosotros y no se interpondrán entre unos "Viejos" y su presa…"

Este último hombre se lanza en el aire dispuesto atacar cuando de pronto todo su cuerpo está envuelto en llamas, cae de espaldas, retorciéndose y gritando de dolor. Los tres testigos están sin palabras, jamás habían visto algo así, ese vampiro estaba quemándose vivo, ya podían ver sus huesos calcinándose y seguía gritando. El otro hombre, el primero que los había atacado, se había acercado con ojos abiertos mirando atónito cómo su compañero por fin moría y las llamas seguían consumiéndolo.

Miró Stefan y a Damon con horror, como si pensara que ellos hubieran producido ese fuego… o… no, no miraba hacia ellos, miraba atrás de ellos y cuando dio media vuelta a velocidad sobrenatural para huir una mano lo cogió de la garganta, el grito de dolor de aquel vampiro fue ahogado por el grito de terror de Elena.

Lo que los hermanos fueron testigos los dejó sin habla. Frente a ellos estaba una mujer muy pálida, sosteniendo por la garganta aquél hombre que se movía frenéticamente. La mujer se acerca a las llamas que aún arden sobre el cadáver y, acercando su rostro a la de su presa, susurra:

"Esta será la última vez que jueguen con su comida."

Ahora este cuerpo estalla en llamas y, como el anterior, grita mientras se consume. Elena, Stefan y Damon tan sólo pueden quedarse ahí, observando atónitos como la mujer sigue sosteniéndolo, sin inmutarse ante las llamas que cubren su mano aferrada al cuello del vampiro hasta que éste, por fin, muere. La mujer, con cierta pereza, lo arroga sobre el otro cuerpo para que termine por quemarse y así, borrar evidencia de sus existencias.

Damon lentamente aparta sus ojos del fuego para enfocarlos en la asesina. Pálida, de largo cabello negro que caía por sus caderas, ojos verdes; su vestimenta era una blusa larga con un cinturón que la ceñía a una pequeña cintura, jeans, botas y una larga gabardina, todo negro. Su rostro, de una expresión contemplativa pero alerta al fuego, cerciorándose de la muerte de esos sujetos, no llevaba una gota de maquillaje, lo cual permitía observar la absoluta palidez al punto que la línea de sus labios era apenas visible. Sus blancas manos eran adornadas por algunos anillos de plata y sus uñas brillaban con la luz, haciéndolas parecer de cristal. El aspecto de esta mujer era lo más sobrenatural que Damon hubiera visto en su vida.

La mujer los volteó a ver, evaluándolos y detuvo su mirada en Elena, sin embargo no era una mirada hambrienta, sino que tenía un cierto matiz de sorpresa.

"Gracias… gracias por salvar mi vida…" Elena al fin pudo encontrar voz para poder dirigirse a ella, entre todos los vampiros que ha visto ninguno tendría un aspecto como el de ella.

"No me iba arriesgar que se alimentaran antes de matarlos."

"¿Sabías de ellos?" Stefan comienza acercarse poco a poco a ella "¿sabías que estaban en este pueblo?"

"¿Quién demonios eres?" pregunta Damon bruscamente.

"Hace épocas era precisamente eso…" susurró la mujer con sus ojos en el fuego, lentamente y con mirada severa los fijó en sus interrogantes "claro que sabía de ellos, vine con el propósito de matarlos. Mystic Fall siempre fue un lugar elegido por vampiros, ellos habían estado enterrados aquí antes de que ustedes nacieran…"

"¿Qué dices? ¿cómo tu…?" una Elena temerosa toma la mano de su novio.

El sonido de un celular interrumpió el interrogatorio, de la bolsa interior de su gabardina la mujer sacó un celular, Damon y Stefan pudieron escuchar la voz de proveniente de la bocina del aparato.

"Nuestras sospechas eran ciertas, ya han sido liquidados siete, sólo falta encontrar a uno."

_"Confío en que el trabajo esté terminado esta noche, sin embargo sabemos de gran actividad en esa zona, debo pedirte que te quedes en el pueblo por un tiempo."_

"Apuesto que si" por primera vez la mujer muestra algo de humor en su voz mientras que dirige su mirada a ambos vampiros.

_"Llama cuando hayas terminado con el último, hablaremos de los detalles cuando estés sola"._

"Entendido."

Termina la llamada. Damon, por un lado, no pudo evitar fijarse en el anillo que llevaba puesto en su dedo anular de la mano derecha, que había un escudo que nunca creyó ver que alguien lo portara, esto se estaba poniendo más interesante.

"Ese es un hermoso anillo" dijo tomando nuevamente su usual arrogante actitud "debe ser antiguo por el escudo que le adorna."

Stefan dirigió su atención al mencionado anillo y se maldijo por no haber sido más observador, de haberlo visto antes hubiera hablado con más cautela.

"No es posible…" Stefan miró el rostro de la mujer mientras esta volvía a guardar su celular en el bolsillo interno de la gabardina y miraba a Damon "es el escudo del Consejo…"

"¿Del qué?" Elena ya no entendía qué pasaba "¿Stefan, de qué hablan? ¿Qué es el Consejo?"

El Consejo es un mito, vigilan y castigan a todos los vampiros del mundo desde hace siglos…

"Pero no cualquiera es parte del Consejo, ¿verdad?" Damon sonríe triunfante.

"Imposible…" Stefan murmura.

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Significa" le contesta Damon "que sólo vampiros antiguos son parte del Consejo."

"Ella" complementa el hermano menor "debe al menos de tener mil años de existencia."

A la extraña mujer no le quedó más que sonreír al descubrimiento de los hermanos Salvatore.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

La mujer sonrió sutilmente, aún en la palidez de sus labios se pudo notar, no era alegría, ni humor… era una sutil sonrisa triste, melancólica.

"¿Qué edad tienes?" pregunta Damon con arrogancia.

"La suficiente para matarlos a ustedes y a su amante en un parpadeo" a pesar de las amenazantes palabras su voz no parecía enojada, era un susurro, casi tímido.

"No queremos ser groseros, este ha sido nuestro territorio por mucho tiempo, si alguien del Consejo está aquí nos preocupa…" Stefan no deseaba hacer enojar a esta mujer, debía averiguar qué hacía aquí…

"¿Me estás pidiendo explicaciones, Stefan Salvatore?" los hermanos la miraron con grandes ojos "no les sorprenda que sepa sus nombres, como has dicho, este es su territorio y antes de venir tenía que saberlo, pero soy parte del Consejo, como han dicho, y todo es territorio del Consejo"

Stefan tragó saliva, Damon sintió recelo y Elena estaba muerta de miedo, ¿qué clase de ser sería este para que su protectores estuvieran tan sumisos para con ella? ¿en verdad existirían seres tan antiguos como lo han dicho? Era hermosa, era una belleza etérea.

"No vine por ustedes, si eso ayuda a tranquilizarlos, tampoco vine por su amante" su voz de pronto se tornó un poco reconfortante "hace dos siglos enterré vivos a estos hombres, lograron salir y están hambrientos, es mi trabajo asesinarlos"

"No soy su amante" dijo Elena enojada, por un momento su miedo desapareció ante la ofensa, pero éste retornó casi inmediatamente cuando la mujer fijó sus ojos verdes en ella, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que sus ojos parecían cristales, con mirada fiera, mirada felina, mirada de loba.

"Novia, entonces, si lo prefieres" dice ella con calma "en cualquier caso espero no me estorben en mi misión, digo, sino quieren morir. Como han podido escuchar, hermanos Salvatore, me quedaré en el pueblo por un tiempo, si no me molestan no tendrán que preocuparse por sus vidas"

Damon comenzaba a enfurecerse, esta mujer venía aquí, a su territorio, amenazante. Él estaba muy acostumbrado a representar peligro, pero aquí al contrario, ella era un peligro, ella podía matarlo tan fácilmente, matarlo a él y a Stefan con tanta facilidad como con esos dos vampiros. Damon muy en el fondo, le temía, si, él, el gran y malvado Damon, le temía.

Stefan no quería hacerla enojar, pero le daba tanta curiosidad. Él, en su 'corta' vida, había visto tantas cosas que le habían impresionado, ¿qué edad tendría ella? ¿qué tanto había visto en su vida? ¿cómo alguien como ella habría reaccionado ante el progreso del ser humano en el último siglo?

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Stefan no pudo evitar preguntarle.

"Mi nombre… mi nombre es algo que he guardado desde el día de mi transformación, pero he ido por el mundo conocida como Orfne, y es el nombre con el que pueden referirse a mi"

"Volveremos… ¿volveremos a encontrarnos" dice Elena con timidez.

"¿Es acaso una petición?"

"Yo querría aprender de ti" interviene inmediatamente Stefan "seré sincero, me despiertas curiosidad… jamás… jamás había conocido a alguien del Consejo… deseo saber lo que has visto…"

"¿Por qué habría yo de compartir lo que he visto y aprendido a lo largo de los siglos con ustedes?" interrumpe la mujer de ojos de cristales verdes, en parte sarcástica, en parte molesta "¿qué podrían ofrecerme a cambio? ¿qué podría yo querer de ustedes?"

Silencio.

"Me lo imaginé" sonrió un poco más "no hay más que hablar, saben que estoy aquí y saben que no es por ustedes, todavía…"

Orfne dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la obscuridad en un total silencio, hasta desaparecer.

Los dos vampiros y la mortal quedaron mudos, apenas terminaba de consumirse aquellos dos cuerpos, el fuego se iba apagando, tan solo cenizas quedaría como si fuera de una fogata, nadie sospecharía nada.

"Iré tras ella" dice Damon.

"¿Qué? ¿estás loco? Sólo acabarías muerto… no es seguro…"

"No puedo quedarme aquí después de que esa mujer me ha amenazado" con eso Damon se alejó a velocidad sobrenatural.

"¿Crees que lo mate?" pregunta Elena abrazando a Stefan.

"No lo sé" al mirar a su novia tan preocupada, le responde el abrazo para tranquilizarla un poco "Nunca hemos tenido tanta suerte… ¿o si?

Elena deja escapar una risa.


End file.
